Lady of the Western Lands Part Two of Oki
by bonegirl
Summary: Oki now became Sesshomaru’s mate. She is now Lady of the Western Lands also pregnant. Inuyasha and his friends are invited to the baby shower to celebrate the coming of the newest Heir of the West. Naraku prepares an evil plot to take the Western Lands an


**Lady of the Western Lands (Part Two of Oki)**

**By: bonewellgirl**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha. Oki is my own character made up also others I made up are mine too. If you want to use my characters in your stories please ask first.

Oki now became Sesshomaru's mate. She is now Lady of the Western Lands also pregnant. Inuyasha and his friends are invited to the baby shower to celebrate the coming of the newest Heir of the West. Naraku prepares an evil plot to take the Western Lands and it's Lady. Oki now must fight Naraku, himself during pregnancy. Sesshomaru becomes a first time father. How will the ball go? Will Oki give birth a boy or girl while in the grasp of Naraku? How will Sesshomaru save her? Will Sesshomaru be a good father?

Just to let readers know Sesshomaru or anyone else will refer to her as "bitch" a lot, it's the same as a man calling a woman, well "woman". As in female dog, bitch. Inu yokai means "dog demon" and yokai means "demon".

**Prologue**

One month passed like in no time. A young female inu yokai stood at the edge of the lake. Her moonlight hair hung about her shoulders, spilling down though tresses gently swayed in the night wind and her honey colored eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight. One purple strip was on each of her cheeks, she had purple eye shadow on her face. A purple star connected to a purple crescent moon was on her forehead. Her skin was creamy pale, wearing a light violet kimono with lighter violet flower designs. The sash was dark violet, a long white fur boa was around her left shoulder. Her belly burgeoning with life planted inside of her by her mate. The bitch sighed as she glanced upon the dreamlike lake. "The pup should be due soon." She whispered softly. Looking up at the full moon, Sesshomaru slipped his arms around behind her. He rubbed her stomach with his hands, thinking of the pup inside, her stomach has grown quite well. Oki moaned, Sesshomaru whispered into her ear. "Oki…you must get ready for your baby shower." Looking over her shoulder, Oki whispered. "Sesshomaru, are you going to invite Inuyasha and his friends?" Sesshomaru looked away, ashamed that he has to invite his only little brother to his mate's baby shower. "Yes…" Sesshomaru began but couldn't finish hiss sentence. "That's wonderful Sesshomaru, I'm proud of you." Oki whispered happily. He stared at Oki before sighing. "Oki, thank you" She smiled happily before staring at the moon again. "Nice moon tonight, what do you think?" Oki asked. Sesshomaru smiled before answering, "Yes."

Sesshomaru then picked her up and carried her into their castle.

**Chapter One**

"Mi Lady, Mi Lady, please wake up." Master Jaken asked softly. Opening her eyes, Oki saw the green small imp staring at her. "What is it…Master Jaken?" Oki yawned, asking. He opened the curtains to the balcony, a waterfall in the gardens that lead to a pond. There were flowers all around with purple rose bushes everywhere. "Do you like the view?" Oki turned to see her lord mate in the door with only his kimono bottoms on. He walked in, giving her a hug. He clung to her, resting his hands over her bulge belly. "Come Oki let's eat." She followed him to the dinning room, Jaken came running in, balancing a pile of food. Sesshomaru stared at the bitch attacking the food.

"_Oki…must be very hungry. Maybe it's because of the pregnancy."_

"Lord Sesshomaru, you're awake!" Oki heard a little voice call out from behind her. "Good day, Lady Oki!" Rin bowed then sat next to Sesshomaru. She starts to eat but Sesshomaru just sat there, staring at his mate woofing down the food. "Sesshomaru, you can eat." Oki said with her mouth full, Rin giggled silently then started to eat again. Sesshomaru called for a messenger. The boy came, "Give this message to Inuyasha and his friends." The boy answered then bowed. "Yes, Mi Lord!" He ran off quickly, Oki tried to get out of her seat. She tried getting up by the weight of the bulge at her waist. Sesshomaru got up, helping his mate get up. "Oki please when you clean up, get ready for the baby shower and have Rin help you." She nodded still, trying to get up. Oki went to her room then walked towards the bathroom. She saw the bath was already drawn for her. Oki sunk into the warm water then started to relax. She sat in the tub for about an hour then decided to get out. She dried off, walking into the bedroom. Rin was in her room, holding out her kimono for her. Oki gave her the towel then took the kimono, putting it on. Rin helped her tie the sash around her waist not to tight. "You look beautiful Lady Oki." Oki smiled at her. "Thank you, Rin." Rin left her room then closed the door shut.

**Chapter Two**

"Inuyasha, who's that!" Kagome asked him. "Where!" Shippo asked, jumping on Kagome's shoulder. "Over there." She claimed, pointing at a boy running towards them. As the boy got closer, they got more curious. When the boy arrived, they noticed he was a messenger. "Lord of the Western Lands' Younger Brother. I am a messenger of, Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands. "Of course it's Sesshomaru." Inuyasha growled. "Yes?" He asked. "You and your companions are invited to the Lady of the Western Lands' Baby Shower. To celebrate the coming of the newest Heir of the West. The Lady, herself would be grateful if you and your companions could come." At the messenger's words, they were shocked all but Kagome and Sango were smiling. "Oh my god! A baby shower…awwwww!" Kagome yelped in joy. Sango cheered, "I can't wait to go!" The boys stared at the two bickering girls, in confusion. Kirara meowed then leaped onto Sango's shoulder. "Tell your lord we are going." Inuyasha told him and with a bow, he disappears.

It was night, Oki was sitting on her bed, gazing at the moon above the balcony.

"_Will this baby shower go? I hope it goes well. I have a bad feeling about this baby shower…but why?"_

She closed her eyes, lying on her bed then fell asleep. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was searching for something to put on for tomorrow for himself. He found a white kimono with black designs. Exactly what he needed. He put it beside his bed then left the room. He headed towards her room then opened the doors and walked inside. He looked at his pregnant mate, soon to be baring his pup. He kneeled beside her then brushed away bangs from her face. "I'll be a good father." He whispered and gently kissed Oki's cheek. Then Sesshomaru got up then left. Sun was on the sky. Sesshomaru opened his eyes and yawned. He got up then looked into the mirror. Then he went a table and took a bowl then filled it with water. He washed his face then again looked at the mirror. He smiled at himself, seeing he was in a good mood. The Baby Shower will start in six hours, so he put on his white kimono, with his armor, and threw his long white fur boa around his left shoulder. Sesshomaru brushed his hair, pulling it back into a long ponytail. Then went to his pregnant mate to wake her up. He knocked at the door then opened them, only to see Oki already dressed. Sesshomaru took a few steps inside.

"Are you ready?" He asked. "Not yet. Sesshomaru, I have a terrible feeling about this baby shower." Oki said. She was just going to take the hairbrush, but Sesshomaru grabbed it first. Oki looked at him. "May I?" Sesshomaru asked, gesturing her to sit on the bed. Oki sighed, but obeyed. He sat beside her then started gently brushing his pregnant mate's hair. "You aren't happy, are you?" "No…" Oki was in a foul mood, and what her mate was just doing didn't make it any better. At first, he stopped brushing Oki's hair and put the hairbrush on the bed. "But it's not a problem!" Sesshomaru put his arms around her round stomach then gently kissed her neck. Oki has been taken off guard. In other words, she was shocked, stunned, and was in mood swings. "You are too uptight…relax." Sesshomaru whispered into her ear, tightening embrace. "You know I love you. Don't worry about anything." He put his fingers into her long hair then started messaging her scalp. Oki closed her eyes, oh, how much she wanted to not go to her baby shower right now. "It won't take long, and then whole night is ours." Oki tensed, "Sessh…" She was going to protest, but was stopped. "Hush, Oki. You don't have to be in such a violent mood. It worries me." Oki was angry, he was talking to her as if she was a child. Then Sesshomaru kissed her cheek, letting go of her. "When you're ready, join me for breakfast." He said and left her room.

**Chapter Three**

Miles away in a dark castle. "Hmmmm…so Oki is now Lady of the West. Pregnant at that." A man said darkly. He had dark, curly locks that went to his knees and piercing crimson eyes. "Kanna, prepare out departure for Oki. I've got a plan." The man said as he began to laugh insanely.

Oki slowly took the hairbrush then brushed her hair a while longer. Then she deeply sighed, looking at her stomach.

"_Wasn't I confident? And now…I'm getting a strange feeling…something bad's going to happen. I don't want to risk my pup's life."_

She sighed again then left, walking towards the dinning room. Oki sat opposite to her mate by the table. Sesshomaru smiled then started eating again. Oki looked at her food, she didn't want to eat. But she took her chopsticks into her hand. Her hand was shaking, so she put it down. Sesshomaru looked worriedly at his pregnant mate. "Something wrong?" She shook her head. "No, I'm just not hungry." With that, she stood up and left. She went outside, only to see servants working with ribbons, serpents, and flowers, making the future baby shower look great. Oki took a few steps back then returned to her bedroom. She lay on her bed and closed her eyes.

"_Why am I so depressing?"_

The baby shower just begun, Oki looked around, seeing nearly hundred demon lords and ladies. All of them were smiling at the Lady of the West baring the Heir of the West. Anyway, she wasn't happy then a strong hand gripped her shoulder. She turned her head, only to see her mate. Sesshomaru grinned at his pregnant mate, which didn't return a smile at all. "Come on, Oki. I would like you to meet my annoying little brother and his companions." Sesshomaru looked at her face. He led her by hand to see some people standing there. Oki first saw a tiny fox demon, hanging onto a human girl's shoulder. The girl wore very odd clothing, none that she has ever seen before. Her hair is loose and shorter then girls' hair. She looks to be fifteen, she guessed. Next Oki saw another young woman, but she realized that she is a demon slayer. She looks like she could put up a good fight. Beside her, there is a young monk. He has black hair that was pulled back into a tiny ponytail. He had a staff that all monks usually have. He was looking at her…or more like staring. Last, a hanyo looked to be angry that he was forced to come. He wore a red kimono and has silver hair that runs down his back. On top of his head, he has two cute little dog ears. She saw he had a sword at his side. Oki bowed, smiling at them. However, Sesshomaru helped her up from bowing. The demon slayer nodded, a small smile came across her face. She then heard the human girl, hanyo, and the fox demon bowing before her. She turned to them then smiled sweetly. The hanyo spoke to her in an annoying voice. "Hey, aren't you Sesshomaru's mate or what?" Oki stopped smiling, putting on a sad face then spoke sweetly back. "Yes…I am Sesshomaru's mate….and I don't like your politeness. Sesshomaru…." She turned her head towards him. Sesshomaru glared at the hanyo then hit the back of his head.

"Hey! What the hell was that for, Sesshomaru!" The hanyo barked at him. Sesshomaru blinked then calmly spoke to the hanyo. "Little brother, you should no better then to disrespect a lady…especially if the lady is my mate and the Lady of the Western Lands." The girl in the odd clothing then speaks. "No, no that's alright, we understand. Oh and I'm Kagome." She smiled and Oki smiled too. She then points to the hanyo, who's glaring at her mate. "And this is Inuyasha." "You're Sesshomaru's little brother?" Oki asked him. Inuyasha stared at her confused. "Yeah, why!" "He told me that you're very mean, annoying, hot headed, and a bad mouth. Is that true, Inuyasha?" Oki asked him. Inuyasha looked at her shocked then at his older brother. "Sesshomaru! What did you tell your mate of me!" He yelled on the top of his lungs. Sesshomaru shrugged then spoke. "All I told Oki…was that you were a pesky half breed who's my little brother." Oki then looked at the fox demon. He suddenly jumps onto her shoulder, speaking in a high, adorable voice. "My name is Shippo!" Oki laughed then looked at the demon slayer and the monk. She smiles, "My name is Sango." She told her. "And this is Miroku…" She glared at him for some reason.

"_I wonder why Sango glared at Miroku."_

**Chapter Four**

Sesshomaru led Oki to the hot spring. "Bathe yourself, you're just under tense." Sesshomaru then took his leave, Oki was alone. Steam rose from the scorching waters of the hot spring, blocking out most of the evening sky above. It made everything around it seem white, peaceful, and most of all, secluded. Oki slowly gripped her kimono close to her form, as she approached the waters edge. The kimono was the only thing wore that day, leaving her smooth, slender legs bare. The bitch exhaled slowly, something obviously on her mind. Slowly, she approached the outer rim of rock that surrounded the spring, taking a seat on them as she carefully slipped her legs into the hot water. Tonight, she was completely alone with only her belly being kicked by the pup inside of her. Oki placed one hand of her stomach, feeling the pup move then kick again. She closed her eyes tightly then began to rub her stomach slowly, moaning faintly, her eyes silted in pleasure. She thought of what her pup would look like. More like her or more like Sesshomaru. Would it be a girl or boy? Oki didn't like calling her pup an it, even though she still didn't know if it's going to be a girl or boy. She just concentrated on bring herself to release so she could rid herself of this pitiful condition. Slowly, she took her other hand, using it to rub her stomach as she continued to feel her pup kick and move, bringing herself to a trance. Her hips arched against the rocks, moaning softly as her hands rubbed her stomach. She panted, her cheeks flushed as if an invisible lover rubbed her stomach.

"Mi Lady." The young female inu yokai jumped when she heard a voice, covering herself with her kimono as she turned around to glare at her intruder. There stood the monk Miroku, looking as calm and in his mind thinking perverted things of Oki as ever. Luckily, for Oki, her back was facing her so the monk didn't see her pleasuring herself earlier. Oki growled faintly, she was so lost in pleasure before that she didn't even notice Miroku's presence. Unfortunately, she was in no condition to fight. As pregnant and tired as a female inu yokau in this state. "What do you want?" Rising swiftly to her feet, Oki cringed at him distastefully. "Leave me alone…I'll be more than happy to talk to you tomorrow…" The monk looked at Oki from head to toe, paying special to her smooth feminine legs. "Why wait till tomorrow when I can talk to you now? I can tell that you're stressful from carrying your pup…and that you're alone…I may never get a better chance…" He paused. All pregnant mothers do this, holding their hip to balance their selves from there bulged belly. "Mi Lady…are you hurting?" Heat rushed to Oki's face as she looked away, too ashamed to look Miroku in the eyes. "Just go…Surly, you must know the feeling…Leave me be and show some respect for the Lady of the West…Besides, this isn't a fair meeting…" She looked up, hearing the sound of Miroku's feet against the forest floor, slowly closing in on her. Oki panicked slightly, backing away from him. "You're right…this isn't a fair meeting…but it's a perfect opportunity to ask the Lady of the Western Lands one question…" Miroku's lips curled into a wolfish grin, making Oki shuddered and back away more. Oki backed up until she was several feet deep in the water.

Still Miroku stepped closer. As she moved to take another step back, her foot slipped on a rock covered in moss, causing her to fall backwards into the spring. However, two strong arms grabbed her with a splash. As her kimono was pushed, open by the steaming water. Miroku's eyes widened at the site. Oki dripping wet, her long moonlight hair damp and clinging to her pregnant body, her kimono was hanging off her shoulders and was opened, revealing her lower stomach. Her legs were spread apart, knees sticking out of the clear water in the arms of a demon. As the kimono drifted further and further apart, he could see the female inu yokai's breasts, nice and begging for attention. Oki was out cold in the arms of a demon…a man…in the arms of Naraku's. The monk shocked, looking at Oki carried in the arms of Naraku's. "No, let her go…Naraku!" Miroku shuddered, shooting an icy glare. Naraku chuckled as he reached for Oki's neck. "So holy monk, did you really think that I would really let…such a beauty like this inu yokai go so easily, do you? Naraku said as he kissed Oki's neck. Miroku glared at him, reached for his prey beads. With that, Naraku faded into nothing.

**Chapter Five**

Miroku stood there shocked that Naraku got away with the Lady of the West in his arms nude. Sesshomaru and the rest of Miroku's friends came running. "Miroku, I heard screaming…." Inuyasha barked. He stared at the monk who stood still. Sesshomaru sniffed the air with Oki's sweet smell, the monk's smell, but suddenly the foul smell of Naraku. He grabbed the monk by his throat. "Where is Oki right now!" His eyes turning blood red, looking into his. Miroku spoke. "Naraku grabbed her, I…I was trying to ask her to bare my children…" "Miroku!" Inuyasha and his friends yelled. Kagome and Sango slapped him, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha punched him. "You idiot!" Inuyasha yelled. "You jerk, Miroku! You should have gone gotten us sooner!" Sango sneered. Sesshomaru threw the monk across the forest floor in anger. "Inuyasha…can you help me get my mate back!" Sesshomaru growled. Inuyasha answered. "Yeah…but you need to take it down a notch." Sesshomaru calmed down into that blank expression as always. They all went towards Naraku's dark castle.

Oki awoke feeling groggy and tired, her stomach hurt like hell, but she could feel her pup move once. She realized where she was, she jumped up then looked around frantic on to find a way out, but only found that she is locked in a room with only a dim candle lighting the room. "That bastard!" She yelled then punched the wall. "Now, now, do not destroy my castle…Mi Lady it is very unbecoming." Naraku said, walking into the room. She glared at him painfully and misery was in her eyes. "You will pay!" She yelled at him and charged, but was bond in a second by ropes, he slowly walked over to her. "What's to pay?" He said then kissed her neck softly. She kicked him away. "Get the hell away from me!" Oki yelled at him with her eyes pulsing red. He smirked and walked out leaving her bound to the wall, her once moonlight hair was damp, she had no kimono to cover her freezing body. She was angry, but couldn't do anything. Her eyes slowly closed then darkness!

Oki woke up in another room, her vision still burry from the fight, but she was in a different room. This room had a comfortable futon on which she was laying on, she was wearing a new silk light violet kimono with lighter violet flower designs. Her sash was dark violet too and her hair was clean, shinning like the moon. Her long white fur boa was around her left shoulder. Oki wondered what was going on then looked out the window at the moon, it was beautiful. She gaped at the moon for what seemed like hours when she heard the door open and close. "Enjoy the setting Oki…I thought you would." Naraku said, walking up to her. "Don't come near me!" She said very angry, poison dripping off her claws, off her fangs, hissing and sputtering as it touched the floor. "Is this how you treat someone who dressed you?" He asked her then appeared next to her. She backed away slowly until she came to a dead end, he pinned her arms above her head then kissed her neck. "Oki…give into your senses…succumb to your deepest feelings for me." He whispered into her ear. She glared at him and tired to pull away, but he was too strong and she too weak at the moment. "Why in the hell do you want me anyway!" She growled at him. He smiled then looked at her. "You are strong Oki…and I want you to give birth here then we can take care of your pup…together." He said. Oki looked at him her eyes wide. "No…never!" She said to him. "I will never have you take care of my pup or me!" She yelled then slid out from under his grasp, she slashed, letting the acid fly from her claws, burning at the floor, making a terrible, sulfurous stench. She continued until the floor was nothing but molten, spitting slag, and then she backed away, watched as it cooled off. Naraku glared at the bitch with amazement that the bitch could still fight during pregnancy. Oki's eyes took on sheen of blood. Pregnancy made Oki violent, the light violet kimono she wore, melted into her fur as Oki's canine body overtook her human one. Mouth stretching out into muzzle, until she stood before Naraku, towering over the breaking ceiling. A silver dog, long hair stained gleaming by moonlight, noble form silhouetted against the evening sky.

**Chapter Six**

Naraku turned to flee but found Oki in his way, poison dripping off her fangs, hissing and sputtering as it touched him. The acid burned his skin, in one snap of her monstrous jaws, the demonic form of the bitch ripped Naraku's head from his shoulders, leaving a blood squirting, and ragged lump. The body swayed, then fell, and Oki swallowed the head. She ripped the wretched body apart, staining the fur around her mouth and on her paws black with his ichors, gorging herself on the offal. She stripped the fatty, stinking flesh from his bones and lapped up his blood. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and his friends stared, shockingly at Oki's doing. She just killed then ate Naraku. Oki cloistered herself away onto the floor darkness, her womb sore, mucus matting the fur around her nether regions. How long she lay in the darkness she did not know, but without warning, she felt the whelp kicking, scrabbling, and trying to break loose. Then, contractions heaved at her, making her cries out in pain. She had not expected labor to be so painful. This only added Oki's agony, as the pup made its slow descent out of her. Finally, when the head appeared, she grabbed it with her teeth and yanked, ripping the amniotic sac from its face. Sesshomaru bit the umbilical cord off, ripped the placenta from her body and swallowed it, then set about licking off the mewling, mucus and blood covered puppy.

A girl. When the blood looked as though it would stain her fur, he washed her up in the water, shaking her swiftly by the neck. She squealed, and nipped at her face, which elicited not maternal love but reciprocation. Sesshomaru took the puppy back to the room and she huddled against Oki, nuzzling at her. Kagome cheered happily. "Awwww…she's so cute!" Sango hugged Kagome enjoyment. Shippo and Inuyasha stood there in silence, staring at the two girls hugging each other. "Congratulations, Sesshomaru!" Miroku said. "She will be named for whatever her father wishes." Oki said proudly, holding her puppy. Sesshomaru took his daughter into his arms, they looked at each other for a moment. "I name her, Gesshoku of the moonlight, because she was born during the full moon. Sesshomaru kissed the puppy's forehead. The puppy reached forward its small paw to its mother's paw. Oki took into her normal human form as her mate picked her up bridal style with their puppy, sleeping inside her arms. Inuyasha and his friends took their leave. The next morning, Oki woke up early, staring at the moon setting from her window. She had covered in a sheet, and then gathered her puppy into her arms from her crib, sleeping. Oki began to sing, softly to the newest Heir of the Western Lands.

In the moonlight I felt your heart, quiver like a bow string's pulse  
in the moon's pale light  
you looked at me  
Nobody knows your heart  
when the sun has gone I see you  
beautiful and haunting but cold  
like the blade of a knife so sharp so sweet  
nobody knows your heart  
All of your sorrow, grief and pain  
locked away in the forest of the night  
Your secret heart belongs to the world

of the things that sigh in the dark  
of the things that cry in the dark.

It was a song that her mother passed on to her when she sang it to her when she was a puppy. As Oki began to sing, Sesshomaru sat up, listening to the beautiful voice and felt at ease. Then went back to sleep, with the precious voice soothing him.

Always, their puppy would play, nipping at their ears or tails, growling playfully, tugging. Their puppy was a beautiful thing, her eyes were the same blood red as her father's and mother's. Her hair was moon white like her father's, two dark pink strips were on her cheeks. Her eyes were the color of her father's human eyes, golden. A crescent purple moon connected to a blue star was on her forehead. The day was warm and clear, but no clouds obscured the sun. Oki sat beside the stream, in the gardens. Gesshoku sat in her lap. She was a year old, now, and could take a human body also speaks to her. Gesshoku wore a white, red, yellow, and blue kimono like her father. With her, sash yellow with blue strips, waving across it like her father. Rin ran around the gardens as Gesshoku followed behind her, laughing. Master Jaken was waddling after them for teasing him with throwing flowers at him. The two girls ran away, giggling at the little green imp covered in yellow flowers. "Rin! Gesshoku! Get back here!" Master Jaken shouted upset. Oki watched them then they came to up to the bitch. "Please…play with us mother!" Her daughter begged. "How about a story or a song?" Oki ask them, their faces lightened up. "Story! Story!" They squealed in happiness. "Okay, now let me see…Once upon a time, there was inu yokai woman walking endless through the dark forest, because she was tired from a great battle, she didn't know that someone was watching her. A brash male inu yokai was the one watching her, he had fallen in love with the inu yokai woman many days ago when he saved her. One beautiful night while the inu yokai woman was lying in her bed, sleeping. She heard somet….." "Rin…Gesshoku." Oki was cut off by Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru…Daddy!" they squealed, running up to him, and hug his legs. "Lady Oki is telling me a story." Rin informs him, happily, Oki smiled at Rin's happiness. "I've heard." Sesshomaru said, looking at her, she smiled. "Daddy I love you!" Gesshoku yelped enjoyed. "Rin…Gesshoku go play with Jaken." Sesshomaru ordered. "Yes, Sesshomaru…Daddy!" They replied, their heads hanging low as they walked out further into the gardens. Oki closed her eyes, she heard a deep voice, she opens her eyes. "Come on, Oki. Let's go have sometime with ourselves." "Do we have to do this now?" Sesshomaru looked at her face. "I don't understand, what you mean. Are you scared of me or something?" There was silence between the two inu yokais. "I thought you trusted me, I'm your mate after all." "Well…I don't want to leave our daughter and Rin alone." Oki answered. "Don't worry, Jaken will baby sit them." She blinked. The sun set with the moon full. Oki put Gesshoku and Rin to bed. "Go, rest." Sesshomaru said. "I will call you later, so be ready." Oki obeyed, she went to her room. Sesshomaru watched her leave then walked towards his own bedroom. He opened the doors and went inside. Then he closed them, walked up to the mirror.

**Chapter Seven**

He loosened his ponytail, his long silver hair was contrasting with his golden eyes. He had also two dark pink stripes on each cheek. He grinned at his reflection, stripping off his kimono and armor then to put on a different kimono. Black with golden pattern sleeves. "Hm…perfect." Sesshomaru said to himself. Then he sat on his bed, taking his hairbrush then started brushing his hair. Sesshomaru called for one of his servants. "Mi Lord, dud you call?" "Yes." He said without looking at the servant. He was staring at the moon. "Tell my mate, that I will wait for her in…Just tell her to meet me outside. Now, okay." "Yes, Mi Lord." The servant left, meanwhile Sesshomaru tied his hair again. Last, stare at the mirror and he too, left. He went outside, waiting for his mate, which arrived five minutes later. "Oki, come here." She looked at her mate, walking up to him. Sesshomaru put his hand on his mate's cheek, fingering sensitive marks on it. Oki shuddered, he smirked. He brought her face closer then gently kissed her cheek. Oki held her breath, trying to move away, but Sesshomaru put his fingers into the bitch's hair, preventing her from this. "Still tense." He whispered into her ear then licked her mark on cheek. "Y…yes." Oki said, closing her eyes. Sesshomaru looked at her. "Maybe a bath in the hot springs will help you relax." Sesshomaru smirked at his idea. "Go." He let go of his mate. "Now." Oki stared at him, walking away. Her mate watched her leave.

Oki gazed at the water, she was shaking. Nevertheless, she had to obey, so she stripped of clothes then put her long white fur boa around a tree limb, got into the hot water. She sighed, it was comfortable. She relaxed a little then closed her eyes, she felt sleepy. She put her arms on the waterside then her head on her arms and rest for awhile. She didn't see her mate, walking towards her then stripping off his clothes. He slowly went to his mate, putting his arms around her waist, embracing her. Oki wide eyed, she was shocked and didn't move at all. Sesshomaru moved his hand to his mate's breasts and messaged one of them. "S…Sesshomaru…" Sesshomaru kissed her neck then licked it. "Tonight I'll mark you…again." He said, turning Oki around and faced her. "It will hurt…that's why I want you to relax." He stroked Oki's neck. Then moved his hand to his mate's chin then placed a kiss on it. "S...stop it." Now Oki was scared. Anyway, Sesshomaru took advantage of her, opening her lips. He slipped his tongue inside Oki's mouth and explored it. Oki wanted to scream in pleasure, but wanted their children to sleep. Oki tired to move away, but Sesshomaru gripped her hand with his own. Then she broke the kiss, gasping for air. He put her hand in his one and moved his hand to her hair, stroking them gently. "Sweet." He whispered. "You are truly perfection, my mate. Your attitude, grace, markings on your face and purple eye shadow on your eyes, even your hair resembles the color of the moonlight." He looked at the bitch's breasts then moved his tongue to her nipple and started licking it. Oki moaned, making Sesshomaru smirk. He put his hand on her back then started moving it down, to her ass. "Put your arms on my shoulders." Sesshomaru stated, letting go of Oki's hands. She obeyed. "It will hurt a little." He said, putting himself into Oki's entrance. "Ugh!" Was all that escaped the young female inu yokai's mouth, because of gritted teeth.

She never, in her whole first time with Sesshomaru, felt pain like this, burning her inside. She wanted to cry, but could not. Oki tensed then buried her head in her mate's chest. "Relax." Sesshomaru repeated, adding more force. Then slowly moved his pace back and forth, Oki moaned again, bring her body closer to her mate's. Sesshomaru removed himself from Oki then looked at her face. Closed eyes, flushed cheeks. She was looking so…innocently. Sesshomaru brought her chin up, kissing her lips, asking for entrance. Oki had no energy to fight back, so she opened her mouth. Sesshomaru, while kissing her deeply, lifted her legs to his waist then broke the kiss. Without any warning, he put his length in her. Oki cried out in pain. Sesshomaru started moving inside her slowly. "So…tight." He gasped. Then he started faster and deeper, making Oki moan. She was gasping for air. Sesshomaru put his hand on her hips, started moving them on his. Oki put her hand into his hair. She refused to let go, refused to relax, refused to enjoy it. Then, Sesshomaru reached her sweet spot. Her body got numb. Sesshomaru released into Oki. Both panted for air. He brought out his length from the bitch then turned his back to her. He kissed her neck, then chin, coming to her lips. He kissed her deeply. He put Oki's hand in his hand and squeezed it. Oki moaned in his mouth. They broke the kiss again. Sesshomaru kissed his mate's forehead, sending shivers down her spine. Then he put both his hands around her waist. "You're beautiful, Oki." He whispered into her ear. "Perfect."

"_Perfect?"_

Oki closed her eyes, she was tired, and every move hurt her. "Last thing…Marking." Sesshomaru stated. Oki wide eyed, he crooked her head on the left. Then put his hand on her scalp, so she couldn't move. He licked her neck a few times, where the scar was of marking her as his, then bit it, drawing blood. Oki cried, Sesshomaru let go of his mate, putting her in embrace. That bite hurt a lot, Oki was feeling weaker and tired every second.

**Chapter Eight**

"Shh…" Sesshomaru stroked her hair. "It should stop hurting soon. You just need to rest." He left the water, bringing his mate with him. Then he put on his clothes and Oki, which couldn't do anything on her own. Sesshomaru smiled gently at her then put her into his arms. "Let's go." He said, started walking towards the castle. No one was around, so he just went upstairs to his room, putting Oki on his bed. He covered her with blankets, of course, after removing her wet kimono. After stripping of his own kimono, he was lying down beside her, he embraced her. "Good night, my lunar flower." Sesshomaru opened his golden eyes, looking at his mate's sleeping form.

"_Her golden honey eyes…they glitter brightly in the moonlight, she's stunning, her silky soft skin, her amazing eyes, her great body, she's perfect."_

He smiled, starting to stroke her hair. Ten minutes later, he sighed and left the warm bed. Sesshomaru put on his white kimono, his armor then threw his long white fur boa around his left shoulder. He sat beside Oki, he leaned forward and kissed delicately her jaw then lips, moving towards her cheek, he licked her strip on it, making Oki groan then wake up. However, she didn't open her eyes, Sesshomaru looked at her curiously. "Something wrong, Oki?" He asked. "It…hurts…" Oki whispered, he studied her. "Neck?" "Y…yes…" She whispered. "It will stop soon. You need to rest." Oki said nothing, Sesshomaru smiled and kissed her forehead, making her gasp. "I love you." She said nothing, but he didn't care. He understood, Oki was still was shocked. "My beautiful…I love you so much. Rest. You will take a bath later. But now, rest." Sesshomaru tried to move away, but Oki didn't let him. She put her head on her mate's shoulder. "D…don't go." She whispered, he embraced her tightly. "If you want me to stay, I will. But try to sleep." He said. "Lie." She spoke. "Then…let go. I'll prepare your bath." Sesshomaru stated, she didn't move for awhile, but then let go. He stood up, walking towards the bathroom. The doors opened, Gesshoku walked towards her mother. Oki looked at her daughter. "Mommy…what happen to you!" She yelped. Oki gave a small smile at her. "Your father and I had some time together…that's all." Sesshomaru looked at his daughter. "Gesshoku go play with Rin." "Yes, Daddy!" She left, closing the door. He put two fingers into the water. It was hot, but not too hot. He took attar from the shelf and poured liquid into the water. After awhile, the bathroom was filled with the sweet scent of roses. Sesshomaru stood up, walking to the shelf with many bottles in it. He took two of them. In first was blue thick liquid, when in second red one, but more watery. He put them on the small table. Sesshomaru sighed and left the bathroom.

He walked up to his mate, sitting beside her. He glared at Oki's face. She moved her hands to her side, trying to sit up. He put his hand on Oki's shoulder. She looked at her mate. "Don't trouble yourself." Sesshomaru said, she blinked. "So how am I going to get to the bathroom?" Oki asked quietly, Sesshomaru smiled weakly. "I can carry you." Before she could protest, he took her into his arms, carrying her in a bride style. Covers were now lying on the floor, leaving Oki completely naked, again. Oki looked away, blushing bright red. Sesshomaru looked at her. "What's this, Oki? Are you blushing again? You don't have to do that, when you're with me. I'm your lover and mate." He said, walking towards the bathroom. He walked in, slowly Sesshomaru put the bitch into the water and sat beside it. Then he tied Oki's hair, putting his mate's head on his lap. Scent of roses made her feel sleepy. She sighed, he smiled. "Attar will relax you." Sesshomaru said, taking the bottle with red liquid in his hand then poured some on other one. "And this will reduce pain." He put the bottle down, making Oki sit on her own. Then he rubbed the liquid in Oki's back. The cold substance made her shiver. But soon, unpleasant feeling disappeared. Sesshomaru moved to neck and shoulders. She moaned quietly, of course, he heard this. He moved closer, kissing the top of her head, meanwhile started working with her arms. "How does it feel?" He asked. "It feels…good." She whispered, Sesshomaru brought up Oki's chin then kissed her forehead and started rubbing his lips against the purple star connected to the purple crescent moon on it. Oki gasped. Sesshomaru looked at her. "Does it hurt?" He asked. "It does." He looked into her eyes, which still were looking like glass, glimmering from the light given by the fire of brands. Eyes filled with tears. Sesshomaru turned his mate around, so she could fully face him. Again, he put some red liquid in his hand then rubbed it in her breasts. Oki closed her eyes. At first, she felt the cold sensation, but soon she felt only the hands of Sesshomaru moving in circles on her breasts, down lower. Oki opened her eyes and tensed, knowing what's going to happen next. Sesshomaru looked at her. He saw fear.

"_She is scared of being touched. I understand that. She has to rest. At least attar washed away all the sweat and dirt."_

Sesshomaru moved his hand away. "Does something else hurt you?" He asked. Oki shook her head, he closed his eyes. "Good. Now…let's wash your hair and end with it." He untied her hair then she dove into the water, appearing after a few seconds with wet hair. Then she turned back to her mate. Sesshomaru took a second bottle, pouring blue liquid on her hair then started messaging her scalp. He didn't do this since their first night. He loved doing this. "What are you thinking about?" She asked. He looked at her. "About nothing important. I just remember, that I used to wash your hair on our first night as mates." He moved his hands to the long strands then started washing them. Oki said nothing. They were sitting in silence, lost in their own thoughts for a few minutes, when Sesshomaru spoke. "Done, now dive again." Oki did as she was said, washing away the liquid from her hair. Meanwhile, he stood up, taking two towels. He knelt down, helping her leave the water, then wrapped the towel around her. Oki sat on a stone table, when her mate started drying up her long moonlight hair with the second towel. When he finished, he put down the towel and left, coming back one minute with her kimono, sash, and her long white fur boa. Sesshomaru helped her put them on. "Right, now you should rest." Sesshomaru walked up to her. He took his mate's right arm on his right shoulder. Then he put his hand around Oki's waist. "Shall we go?" He asked. She nodded, slowly they left the bathroom. Sesshomaru placed his mate onto her bed then covered her with blankets. She closed her eyes as he left.

**Chapter Nine**

The next morning Oki woke up, Sesshomaru has already gone. She crawled out of bed, she doubled over then groaned in pain. Her stomach growled as it ate itself. The pain passes a little, she stood up straight. She placed her hand on her stomach, she just hopes she's wrong, she can't have a pup, not now.

"_What if I am pregnant? How would I tell Sesshomaru? Should I tell him?"_

She walked over to her dresser, pulling out her light violet kimono with lighter flower designs on it and a dark violet sash. She put it on then threw her fur boa around her left shoulder. Oki went over to the window, pulling the curtains open. She then went to the balcony, seeing Sesshomaru playing with his daughter and Rin. Oki giggled watching Sesshomaru on all fours and Rin and Gesshoku on his back with him neighing. She looked around at the beautiful scenery. She leaned over the balcony, smelling the fresh air. Then Oki went back inside, going to the gardens of where her family was. Oki entered the gardens when suddenly Sesshomaru heard her groan in pain. He turned around to see her bent over, cupping her stomach, her stomach growls. She takes in a deep breath then stood up straight again. He ran over to her, holding her in his arms. "What happen?" He asked concerned. Oki looked at her mate then passed out. Sesshomaru picked her, walking down the gardens then looked down at Oki. "Lord Sesshomaru! Daddy!" He heard Rin and his daughter squeal in joy, he looked up to see them running towards him with Master Jaken waddling behind. They stopped in front of him, looking at Oki. "Is Mommy okay?" Gesshoku asked sadly. Sesshomaru just walked by them without answering, he really didn't know if she is okay. Her heartbeat has slowed, he has to do something. He carried her inside. "Get me a bowl of water and a cloth." He ordered the first servant he saw, and continue to his room. When he reached, his room he kicks opens the doors, carrying her to his bed and placed her down on his bed. Sesshomaru moved the bangs away from her eyes. A knock on the door, he looked

up from Oki. "Enter." He ordered, a servant walked in, looking at Oki sadly. The servant walked over and puts the bowl of warm water down then the washcloth down on the table beside his bed, bowing then leaves. Sesshomaru wet the cloth in the warm water and wash her face gently.

Sesshomaru then slept with her. A few hours pass, it's midnight. His eyes snap open, he grabbed Oki's wrist. "Where are you going?" He asked coldly, it's still dark. "I…I have to go to the bathroom." She lied, he knew it. "You better be back soon." She bowed, walking out of his bedroom. Sesshomaru got up then followed her, she stops, and he hid behind the corner of the wall and watched. "Master Jaken?" He heard her ask in a hushed voice.

"_What does she want to talk to Jaken so late at night?"_

He heard his servant waddling to his lady. "Yes, Mi Lady!" He whispered. "Jaken, I have something to tell you…I…I think I'm pregnant." Sesshomaru's eyes widen at this, she may be baring his pup. He heard Jaken whiny voice gasped. "Mi Lady….you should tell Lord Sesshomaru." She started to cry. "I don't want to tell him…not yet." Jaken bowed to his lady. "Mi Lady…what do you want me to do?" "Jaken, you must swear to god not to tell Sesshomaru that I'm pregnant. Okay?" Sesshomaru watched his servant bowed in reply. Then he went to his bed, shutting his eyes. Oki went back to his bedroom, slept in his bed. Sesshomaru quietly got up then went towards Jaken who was walking away. "Jaken…" He spoke his name, coldly. The little green imp turned around, shaking. "Yes….Mi…Mi…Lord?" Jaken squawks in front of him, he waddles towards him. "I heard you talking with my mate...What were you two talking about at such a night?" Sesshomaru asked. Jaken squawks annoyingly. "We…were talking about how the baby shower went…Mi Lord." His annoying squawks are cut short by him kicking him in the wall. He grabbed him by the throat, lifting him up glaring at him. "Truthfully." He ordered. "Mi Lord…Lady Oki didn't want me to tell you…but she said she is pregnant." Sesshomaru dropped Jaken then walked back to his bedroom. He lay on his bed then wrapped his arms around her waist then pulled her to his chest. His warm breath tickled her ear, making her giggle. "Pregnant?" He asked, whispering into her ear. Oki jerked her eyes open wide, she bit her lip, he knows. "I…I'm sorry." She said shaky. He turns her around, cupping her chin then makes her look at him straight in the eye. "I'm sorry." Oki said again. His lips brushed against hers, slipping his tongue in her mouth. "You will be a great mother, Oki. It's alright, I love you." He closed his eyes so did she.

**Chapter Ten**

The next months flew by quickly, Oki became bigger and bigger. Rin and Gesshoku became curious little cherubs, starting poking her stomach and asking why Mommy was so fat. Sesshomaru simply replied to the children. "Well it because your mother is…gaining pounds from…um…food." She couldn't believe he said that. "You idiot! That's the best way you could tell them?" She yelled at him, hitting him in the back of the head. "Hey, I can't just say. Well because your mother is going to bare a pup from having sex with me. Then they'll ask what that is. Do you want me tell them!" Sesshomaru joked. She rolled her eyes and growled in annoyance. Today, was their daughter's birthday, her tenth birthday. Everything was going wonderful, her father gave Gesshoku her very first sword and armor. The armor was like his father's armor, Inutaisho's armor. Silver spikes were on the shoulder pads and chest pad with red ruby in the center of the armor. The armor was pitch raven black. Her bulged mother gave her one of her beautiful kimonos. Gesshoku was so happy that even both her beloved parents gave her very own long but small white fur boa. She nuzzled her face into the soft fur. Rin snuggled into it too. Rin was now ten years old too the same age of Gesshoku. They became the best of friends. One day when Oki was in the gardens with Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru, I lov…Ahh!" She fell to the ground, holding her stomach. Sesshomaru stared then realized what was going on. "Oki!" He ran over to her, holding her in his arms. She had sweat all over her face. Her eyes were full of tears from the pain she was enduring. She whispered something to him. "It's time."

One hour later a cry erupted from nowhere. Oki held a tiny infant in her arms. Sesshomaru smiled and wiped her forehead with a wet cloth. The infant was a male with his father's face, he had inherited his moon and two violet triangles on each of his cheeks. He had golden eyes and silver hair. Oki smiled sweetly. "Look at him. Isn't he beautiful?" Sesshomaru's face had a gentle look to it. "Yeah." "What should we name him?" She asked as she stroked the baby's silver locks. "Inutaisho. Since he looks so much like my father." Sesshomaru grinned. Oki smiled gently. "You hear that, Inutaisho, your father says you look like your grandfather." Inutaisho, even though newborn had a sarcastic look on his face that said, "Spare me, woman. Who would want to look like an old person?" Sesshomaru stared at him. "Boy! What a sour puss! I think someone needs a hug!" Oki glared at him. "Don't you make him cry or you're sleeping outside." "You know I'll just sneak back in." He stated, she shot him a cold look. "Don't be a smart ass!" "Sorry!" He picked the newborn up and stared at him. Inutaisho stared back. They both stared for a while, neither of them took an eye of the other or even blinked. Finally, Inutaisho yawned and fell asleep. Sesshomaru smiled gently. "I love you son. I hope you'll grow up to be a great demon like me." He gave Inutaisho back to his mother but not before kissing him on the forehead and then he kissed her. She kissed him back. "Aren't you happy?" He smiled. "Yeah…" Gesshoku came into the room, looking at her little baby brother. "Mommy what's his name!" She asked. "His name is Inutaisho and he's your baby brother. You're going to be a big sister to him." Oki smiled at her daughter. Gesshoku hugged her parents, and Sesshomaru and Oki went out to the balcony. The full moon gleamed upon them. They embraced each other, smiling down at their little newest Heir of the West, Inutaisho.

**The End**

**A/N: **Hi, people! It's me bonegirl, I hoped you enjoyed the story a lot. Thanks for the great reviews in Oki besides the mean reviewers go screw yourself! Anyway, I'm thinking the ideas and making s new story. It's about a girl about Kohaku's age. She's a moon goddess, I haven't thought of her name yet but I need it to mean moon or something that has something to deal with the moon ok. If you find a name for the girl that would be great put it in your reviews! The girl is from the present, goes into the well with a jewel shard, which she finds on the ground. When she does go through the well, she turns into the moon goddess. Inuyasha and his friends even Myoga the flea think she's the moon goddess. So pretty much she is confuse like where the heck she is the Feudal Era, a talking flea, what the heck the jewel shards are. I haven't thought of what powers she has yet…well being a moon goddess. I guess, she has mysterious powers. Miroku does try to hit on her even if she is Kohaku's age…LOL! Naraku may find love interest in her…maybe not. I need you to tell me if Naraku should try to target the girl to be his young mate, say it in your reviews. I was also, thinking maybe Kohaku and the girl fall in love. She helps him gain his memories back and freedom from Naraku. Pleaseeeeeee, give me some damn good ideas for this story I'm thinking of making…Okay? Pleaseeeeeeeee, put your ideas for it in your reviews, okay?

-bonegirl


End file.
